Planner problems
by Nixor123
Summary: Ron and Harry figure it would be funny to have some fun with Hermione's schedule


**AN: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.**

 **So for round 8 we had to use a another player's headcanon that was supplied to us**

 **BEATER 1: Beater 1, paien, Tornados: Hermione always used a planner in school. Throughout her time in Hogwarts, Harry and Ron would steal it to add their own daily thoughts, returning it before she noticed its absence.**

 **This is mine**

 **Prompts are**

 **Song - All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey**

 **Food - bagel**

 **Word - possible**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was anxiously walking to the next class. Ever since she started her fifth year, her schedule had become as crowded as it could be. She, who usually was good at remembering things, even had to buy a planner to keep track of all her activities. Even then she had trouble in following them all. As she approached the classroom, she saw that most of the students had already entered. She quickly went it, earning a scolding look from Professor McGonagall.

"I hope that next time you will try to be here on time Miss Granger."

She just nodded and sat at her seat. Behind her, she could hear Harry and Ron whispering about something. She blocked them out, something she learned to do in the past four years, and focused on the professor.

After the class ended she looked into her planner to see what she had to do next. _Eat a bagel._ Hmm. She did not remember that being there before, but well. She hurried to the kitchen, where Dobby was more than happy to get one for though she still didn't like using house-elves, she had relented where Dobby was concerned. She gave him one of her mittens as a thank you, which was the least she could do. She enjoyed the warm bagel as she hurried to the next class.

* * *

Behind a nearby wall, Harry and Ron snickered. They couldn't believe it worked! During the class Ron discreetly took her planner and wrote _Eat a bagel_ just to see if she would actually do it. And she really did!

"So what do you reckon we should make her do next, Harry?"

"I don't know. She seems really stressed out. Maybe we should just let her be."

"Oh come on mate! It's just a harmless prank. She'll be fine. We won't make her do anything serious. Just some minor things. Besides, you've said it yourself: she's stressed. She needs to relax a little. Like now, she didn't have breakfast, so this helped her, right?" Slowly, Harry nodded, and Ron grinned. "Hey, say, Christmas is soon, right?"

"Yeah, in about two weeks. They should start decorating soon. Why?"

"Well…"

* * *

The next day Hermione was walking back from the library. She had just spent the last two hours doing her homework. She was really tired and just wanted to get to her bed before the boys jumped her and tried to persuade her into giving them her homework to copy.

She made her way to the Gryffindor common room and quickly went up the stairs. She said hello to Lavender and Parvati and laid on her bed. She opened the planner to see what she had to do tomorrow. It was saturday, so she planned to go to Hogsmeade for a bit. _Buy Ron and Harry presents for Christmas._ Of course, she couldn't forget that. But then she noticed that underneath, it also said _Ron wouldn't mind a new box of pranks from Zonko's, and Harry could use a new pair of Quidditch goggles for the rain._

Odd. She did not remember adding that. Could it be the boys stole it and wrote it themselves? No, it wasn't possible. It was on her person at all times. She was probably just tired and forgot about it. Damn. She really needed to cut some of her extracurricular activities. Well, maybe next year. Now, she needed to rest. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Christmas was here. The castle was in it's usual decorated beauty. There were Christmas trees all around, and magical snow was falling inside the Great Hall. A truly magical experience.

Harry's gaze was jumping all around. No matter how many times he saw it, it always felt so unreal, like a dream that he might wake up from at any moment. He looked at his friends. Ron was stuffing his face full of cupcakes, as usual, and Hermione was reading a book while humming the tune of "All I Want For Christmas Is You". His smile dropped when he looked at her. She had given him the new goggles he wanted, and Ron got the new prank set, but it was only because they 'told' her to do so. It just didn't feel right. Sure, they had added little notes so she wouldn't forget to eat, and some so she would take a small break from studying, but this one had been purely selfish on their part and it made him feel uneasy.

"Ron," he whispered. Ron turned to him, still chewing his eighth brownie.

"Whaf?" he asked, mouth full of chocolate.

"I think we shouldn't write anything down in Hermione's planner anymore. This just feels like we're using her. We should stop."

Ron swallowed. "Aww, come on. Just one more thing, I promise. Please. And then I'll stop."

"I don't know. It feels wrong."

"Please. I got something really good planned. One last thing, I swear on my broom."

Harry growled. "Fine, but this is the last time."

* * *

Hermione was having lunch in the Great Hall. She was sitting alone as the boys were god-knows-where. They seemed to go somewhere without her more often recently. Did she do something wrong? She had to ask them about that once she saw them. Maybe it was good they were away. Today was finally a day where she had no extra activities, so she decided to take a walk, maybe even go for a relaxing bath.

As she walked up the stairs she casually opened her planner to see her schedule for tomorrow when she noticed a peculiar note. _Do the dream journal for Divination._ She frowned, confused. She didn't go to Divination, so there is no way that should be there. She certainly did not remember ever writing that down. So why was tha—. Oh. Of course. How could she be so naive? She quickly went back a few pages and looked at the _Ron wouldn't mind a new box of pranks from Zonko's, and Harry could use a new pair of Quidditch goggles for the rain_ note. She compared the two. It was the same handwriting, nearly identical to her's, but not the same. She quickly scanned the journal, finding several other little notes throughout it in the same handwriting. Her lips twitched at some of them— _Time to eat! You really need a rest right about now. A nice bath helps relax. Don't forget to have a snack!_ —but as her mind went back to _Ron wouldn't mind a new box of pranks from Zonko's, and Harry could use a new pair of Quidditch goggles for the rain_ the smile slipped right off her lips.

"Hmm. Well played boys, but it seems you just weren't careful enough," she said to herself. "And now, you'll see what you get for using me like that."

* * *

Ron and Harry were sitting on a bench in the yard, planning their next visit to Hogsmeade. Suddenly, they saw Hermione approaching them with a not so happy look on her face. She came up to them and held up her planner.

"Well? Anything to explain?" she asked in a tone that clearly said that they did, in fact, have a lot to explain, and she knew it.

"Well, I don't quite know what you are referring t—" Ron tried to squeeze his way out.

"Oh shut it Ron!" Hermione cut him off. "I know full well what you did. Did you really think you could get away with it?"

"Well, we kinda did…" Ron started, but stopped once he noticed Hermione look. His gaze fell, beaten.

"But Hermione, it wasn't that big of a deal anyway right?" Harry tried to help his friend, but to no avail. Hermione's piercing gaze was fixed on him now.

"And you! I might expect this from Ron, but you really surprised me Harry!"

"Umm, just out of curiosity, what exactly gave it away?" Ron asked.

"How about the fact that you were stupid enough to actually tell me to do the Divination homework for you, when I don't even attend it!"

Harry looked at Ron. "Seriously, mate? You couldn't think of anything better?"

"I thought she would be too tired to notice!"

"Well guess what, Ronald! I did! And if you didn't notice, I am not particularly happy with it! And for your punishment, neither of you two sods will get a chance to copy any of my homework for the next two months." she said and stormed off back to the castle.

Harry and Ron sat in silence. Suddenly, Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"Idiot."

* * *

 **Yosh.**

 **I finished.**

 **You know what**

 **F this comp**

 **F this round**

 **F everything**

 **F you**

 **And you**

 **And me**

 **And every effin body**

 **F!**

 **Thank you and goodnight**


End file.
